Memorie's aren't everything Tony
by deadwomanwalking
Summary: This is the first in a series, called the Trials and Tribulations of Tony Denozzo and Jethro Gibbs. Summory: Something happened to Tony and now he needs help from his friends to figure things out and find out who's trying to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories aren't everything Tony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Rating: M to be on the safe side**

**Chapter One:**

**Tony jerked awake, his eyes were just barley open as he sat fully up, he placed his left hand on the cold hard tile floor. He felt something sticky and wet, he looked down to see what it was, but all he saw was Blood. Red, crimson cold blood, cold blood meaning it must have been there for a while. He looked to try and locate the source of the blood finding a man on his stomach looking at Tony with dead cold eyes. He looked down at the blood in his hands as he slowly stood up, using the counter next to him to help him stand, he had his mouth open in shock and confusion. He was in a kitchen of some kind, he looked around and saw a sink, a stove and refrigerator. He saw pictures pinned to the refrigerator, there was a girl with black hair in pig tails, a guy with gray silver hair, he looked older and more serious then the girl. Who were these people, he wondered as he looked at the clothes he was wearing which were also covered in blood, he didn't have any shoes or socks on, just a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt with a collage logo on it. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, it looked like a fight took place, DVDs all over the place, the coffee table in ruins. He moved into the bedroom, there were more pictures of people he didn't know. He looked in the mirror that was over the dresser. He saw his reflection, he had short brown hair, pale green eyes, and a cut just above his right eyebrow, he touched his face, and for the first time since waking up he spoke. "Who am I." He had no idea, he didn't know where he was, what had happened, who that man in the kitchen was but most importantly he can't remember who he is.**

**He looked on the dresser, he saw a wallet, what looked like a badge and a gun. He looked in the wallet there were a bunch of twenties in it. He looked at the badge and the picture of the guy, it was his picture, he looked at it then he looked in the mirror, he looked at the name Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. Okay so now he had a name to go with his face, but that still didn't tell him who he was. But from the looks of things this is his apartment. But he still had a long list of question that he desperately needed answers to. He grabbed the picture on his dresser, it's that same guy again, the one with silver and gray hair. He took the picture out of the frame and put it in the wallet, he decided it was time for a shower and if this is his apartment then he'll have clothes in the closet that fit him. He walked into the bathroom, he looked through the cabinets finding the usual stuff you'd find in a bathroom. But it was a towel and rag he was looking for, after he found them he got in the shower discarding his bloodied up clothes.**

**He washed all the blood off and found that his left arm was cut, so some of the blood was his own, it wasn't a very deep cut, but it was starting to sting, he'd been so shocked he hadn't felt any pain until now. He had some bruises on his face and stomach that were starting to blossom as he finished washing up. He dried off then wrapped the towel around his waist before going back to the bedroom. He looked in the closet finding a bunch of suits, but decided on the one of the few shirts there that weren't dress shirts and put it on. It was just a normal black t-shirt, he also grabbed a pair of blue jeans. He then put on some socks he found in the dresser and the teen-a shoes he saw next to the dresser. After that he grabbed his wallet, the badge he suspected was his, but he didn't take the gun, he started to leave the apartment to find the guy in the pictures when he looked and saw a cell phone on the floor he picked it up too before leaving. He closed the door behind him, he needed answers, and he couldn't come back until he had them.**

**He was just walking out of the apartment building when he saw a police car driving up and two cops getting out. He heard them talking the bigger of the two asked, "So which floor?"**

"**Four." The other replied. Wasn't that the floor I just came from. Tony thought to himself "The apartment belongs to an Anthony Dinozzo, some woman claims to have heard fighting and it wasn't until this morning she decided to call." Tony did finally notice that it was morning, or mid morning. He turned and headed down the street, he looked at his badge, he saw the name under the NCIS telling him what it stood for, but there was no address so he had no idea where this building was. It was time to take a look at that cell phone. After he got a good distance away from the apartment building and those cops he sat at a bench and flipped open the cell phone. He scrolled through the names and numbers not knowing who any of them were. But he did notice one name that just said Boss on it, so if it's his boss then he'll know who he is. He clicked on his name and it automatically dialed the number.**

**It was on the third ring when it got picked up. "Gibbs." Was the hello he received. "Hi. Um…Gibbs." Tony said a little unsure of what to say, he was about to talk again when he was interrupted. "Dinozzo where the hell are you and why aren't you at work. You have better have a good reason for not being here or I'm busting your ass back to probe and Magee will take your place." He heard an Alright in the background. "Okay, reason 1, who are you reason 2 who am I, and reason 3 what's a probe?" Tony asked. This got Gibbs attention and his worry. "Tony where are you?" Gibbs asked as he stood up and grabbed his gun and car keys ready to go pick him up. "I don't know. Listen I woke up this morning not knowing who I am where I was or even how I got there, all I know is that I woke up in what I'm guessing was my apartment next to a dead guy." The woman that had sat next to him suddenly stood up at what Tony had just said and started to walk away as quickly and quietly as she could. Tony looked at her as he listened to Gibbs. "Tony I'm going to have your phone traced and then I'm coming to pick you up." Gibbs informed him. "And then, only then will we try and figure everything out."**

"**Okay, I just want to know who I am." Tony sounded lost confused and a little bit frightened. Before Gibbs hung up he heard him say. "Grab your gear." And then click. Tony then hung up his phone as he waited for this Gibbs to come pick him up. He couldn't help how nervous he was, he tried to stay calm. But as he felt a tear slip down his eyes he finally voiced his emotions. "Hurry Gibbs, I'm scared." He whispered.**

**((I hope everyone likes the first chapter. The next one will be put up as soon as I type it down. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the mystery of everything and the relationship that Tony and Gibbs is going to have. I know he didn't freak out like most people would've if they had woken up next to a dead guy, but even with out his memory I just didn't see Tony freaking out. Plus he was in a state of shock.))**


	2. Chapter 2

The Trial and Tribulations of Tony Dinozzo and Jethro Gibbs

A/N: I have decided to make this story and two others I have a series title at the top. I hope you all enjoy it.

Story One: Memories aren't everything Tony

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.

Rating: M to be on the safe side

Chapter Two:

Magee and Ziva were sitting at their desks calling Tony. He was later then normal and after what happened yesterday you'd think he'd be on time for a change. No matter how many times Tony teases Magee he doesn't want him to get fired. They looked at each other as still no answer on his home phone and cell phone. Then came the ding of the elevator, they looked and saw Gibbs heading for his desk and still no Tony. Gibbs saw Ziva and Magee, but no Tony, his temper has calmed since yesterday. Tony, Ducky and Abby know that his threat wasn't going to happen, Ziva and Magee didn't know though and that's how Gibbs wanted it. "Where's Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked to his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Um, we're still trying to get a hold of him boss." Magee explained. Gibbs didn't like that answer, not because he was mad at Tony being late, but because he was worried at Tony being late. And not just his normal late but this was really late, but Gibbs hid his fear behind his anger as he sat at his desk.

An hour later Gibbs' cell went off, it was on the third ring that Gibbs picked up, he didn't bother to check the caller ID. "Gibbs." Was the hello he gave, he was in a very bad mood, and if Tony showed up it might improve and then he heard him. "Hi. Um…Gibbs" Gibbs was puzzled why Tony sounded so lost and confused. "Dinozzo where the hell are you and why aren't you at work. You have better have a good reason for not being here or I'm busting your ass back to probe and Magee will take your place." Magee said "Alright." while doing an arm up. "Okay reason 1 who are you, reason 2 who am I and reason 3 what's a probe?" Tony asked. This got Gibbs attention. "Tony where are you?" Gibbs asked as he stood up grabbing his gun and car keys getting ready to pick him up. "I don't know. Listen I woke up this morning not knowing who I am where I was or even how I got there, all I know is that I woke up in what I'm guessing was my apartment next to a dead guy."

"Okay Tony I'm going to have your phone traced and then I'm coming to pick you up." Gibbs informed him. "And then, only then will try to figure everything out."

"I okay I just wanna know who I am." Gibbs heard how scared and lost Tony was. "Grab your gear." He ordered the other two before hanging up. Magee had just finished locating Tony's cell by the time Gibbs hung up. "He's five blocks from his place at a bus stop." They grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs to the elevator to get there lost and confused comrade.

Half and hour later Gibbs sped up to the bus stop where he saw Tony slumped over with his head in his hands. Gibbs got the sudden urge to run up to him and hold him till they both felt better. But since Tony can't remember anything right now and beside Magee and Ziva don't know that they're together yet. It's only been a few months, he hates the fight they had yesterday, and because of it Tony went to his place and if he had made up before Tony left then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Gibbs got out of the car and rushed to his side with Ziva and Magee behind him. "Tony." Tony jumped as he heard what he's guessing is his name. "Hi." Tony said rather timidly, Ziva and Magee aren't use to seeing a shy side of Tony, but then again they don't see a Tony with amnesia. "Tony, I'm Gibbs, this is Ziva and Magee. Come with us we'll help you remember who you are." Gibbs said, in a rather soft voice, Tony felt more relaxed and safer with this Gibbs. "Okay, are yall friends."

"Friends and co worker Tony." Magee explained as he put he hoped was a comforting hand. "Okay, so you're Gips, you're Ma-Ma something. And you Siva?" Tony asked as he pointed to each other them. "We'll work on the names later, let's get back to your place and check out that crime scene." Gibbs said as he put his hand in replace of Magee's. Tony stood up and got into the passenger side of the car and buckled up, he was nervous with being with people he doesn't know, but seem to know him, and he doesn't know that either. He feels lost and confused and he hopes this Gips can help.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.

Rating: M to be on the safe side

Memories will be in Italics

Chapter Three:

"Tony it's Magee, Magee." Magee for the last five blocks has been trying to get Tony to get his name right. Magee, Gibbs and Tony decided to walk back to his apartment, Gibbs gave Zive the key to find a place to park and meet them there. "Mr. Gipps what am I suppose to do?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked at Tony, "Don't call me Mr. and it's Gibbs." Gibbs told him, he's been rather patient and soft voiced since they found Tony on that bench just ten minutes ago. "We'll figure things out as they go Tony." Gibbs informed him.

"Okay, M- Gibbs." Tony corrected himself, he liked this guy. He stopped once he saw the police car was still there. "They're still here." Tony said, he had explained to Gibbs and Magee about the cops he saw and heard before walking to the bus stop. Gibbs said it was going to be okay. Gibbs put a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder before going inside with Tony by his side. Tony was feeling better, a part of him seemed to feel safe next to Gibbs, he doesn't know why he just feels at ease and just knows that everything's going to be okay. That was until they walked into Tony's apartment and found some hostility from the two cops along with a morgue attendant, and not just any morgue attendant, Jimmy Palmer. "Gibbs, Magee, Tony, I'm glad ya'll are here I've been trying to tell them that Tony wouldn't kill anyone."

"Jimmy where Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Right behind you Jethro, nice to see you here and with young Anthony, don't worry my boy everything will be fine, you're not guilty of murder, it was probably self defense just look at this place." Tony looked at the old guy who was talking to him in some kind of accent, British he was pretty sure. Could be wrong though he's not pretty sure of anything right now.

"Who are you?" Tony asked. Ducky got this shocked look on his face, one Jimmy had as well. "Oh dare, that's a problem, you dear boy seem to have amnesia."

"I know that, but who are you?" Tony asked again. He wasn't meaning to be rude, but he did ask a question that got ignored. "Innocent or not he has to be arrested." One of the cops Tony saw earlier said as he came up to them. "Now hold on, Tony Dinozzo is innocent." Gibbs said move his arm in front of Tony to keep the cop from getting to him. "Okay, Mr. Dinozzo can you tell me what happened here?" He asked. Tony just looked at him with a blank stare, he thought, and squinted his eyes, looked around thought some more and still. "I can't remember. In fact I can't remember anything, I don't even who I am." Tony told him. The officer at first was going to believe him but there was something in his eyes. "Well I'm sorry, but the evidence right now says your guilty of murder."

"Now wait, give us two days, that's 48 hours to figure it out, my team no one else, and let him try to remember. If it still says he's guilty of murder then he'll go to jail until trail. Until then, this is my crime scene."

"If you're NCIS it was always yours, that guys in the navy." The other cop informed Gibbs. "You'll have your 48 hours, then you have your people take him in. Let's go." The two cops left just as Ziva was getting there. "Ziva take Tony back to NCIS while Magee and I process, Ducky you and Palmer take the body and process it, tell Abby, see if she can help Dinozzo with his memory." He ordered. They all started to follow his orders except for Tony. "Wait I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you, help. Try and figure out what's happened I need to know if I killed that guy." Gibbs looked at Tony, he was about to say no, but just like that cop there was something in Tony's eyes. "Fine, Ziva go with Ducky and process the body, collect the evidence and tell Abby."

"Thanks Gibbs." Tony said as he moved back and watched Gibbs and Magee work.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been just standing there watching, he watched them process the broken coffee table, the DVDs the blood a bloody knife on the kitchen floor, and…. "Boss I found something."

"What is it Magee?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the kitchen. "A built in the cabinet." Magee said as he extracted it out of the cabinet and put it in an evidence bag. "Good, get it back to Abby." Magee took off to the car that Ziva told him was parked right outside the building. Gibbs looked at Tony, then something clicked.

_Tony was standing where Gibbs is standing next to the table his back to the cabinets counter and sink. Another guy, he can't remember is face, a gun in the guys hand pointed at him. He turned to make a break for it when the gun went off, there was this sudden sting on his forehead above his eyebrow, he fell to the ground, then…._nothing, he can't remember anything else.

Gibbs kept his eyes on Tony, he could tell something was up. "Tony." Gibbs said rather softly as he walked up to Tony and rested his hand on the back of Tony's neck. This shook Tony out of his memory. "What happened?" He asked a little confused.

"Why don't you tell me." Gibbs said.

"I don't know, you were standing there and suddenly I-I think I got shot." Tony said not sure how to say it any other way. "We'll figure this out."

"Gibbs, why do I feel like you and I have a closer relationship then just work, or even friendship."

"Because we do." Gibbs told him. "We have everything, let's go." Gibbs said removing his hand from Tony's neck to his dislike, for some reason Gibbs hand was a comfort.

Half an hour later Gibbs was finished and Magee was back with the car. "Magee talk to the neighbors find out if they saw or heard anything. Come on Tony." Gibbs said as he left Magee, Tony right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.

Rating: M to be on the safe side

Memories will be in Italics

Chapter Four:

Tony was sitting was sitting on one of morgue tables while Ducky was checking him out for a concussion and making sure there's no internal injuries. Tony had taken off his shirt; Ducky was surprised by how many bruises were on his chest and stomach. They were tender to the touch, but other than the bruises and a scratch on the forehead, he was fine. Tony looked around the room, seeing the dead guy from his kitchen on another table, he looked down at his shoes and Gibbs to as he was right next to him. Gibbs and Ducky were talking about the case and it possibly being self defense considering all the bruises. Tony was tuning them out as a memory hit him.

_Tony found himself on his back his legs dangling over the table in the empty morgue room, Gibbs was standing over him. Tony was breathing hard as Gibbs bent down and started to nibble and lick Tony's neck, Tony was moaning and grabbing at Gibbs trying to get his shirt off. Tony's shirt had been removed earlier. "Boss, are you sure?" Tony breathed out. "No one's here, it's a slow day, and I can't wait for tonight." Gibbs informed his boyfriend, his lover. Magee and Ziva don't know about them being together, but Abby and Ducky have known for a while._

_Gibbs was starting to take off Tony's pants while kissing him when._

"Tony you listening to me?" Gibbs asked bringing Tony back to the present. "Oh sorry Gipps you were saying?" Tony asked.

"It's Gibbs and I was saying that I want you to stay in Abby's lab while we figure all this out. But it's best to stay out of her hair." Gibbs told him. Tony nodded then stood up as he put his shirt back on. Then he followed Gibbs to the elevator. "Who's Abby?" Tony asked.

"She's a friend, be ready for a hug and worry, she cares maybe a little to much for us." Gibbs explained.

_Tony found himself up against the elevator wall as Gibbs flipped the switch stopping it. Gibbs attacked Tony's mouth, Tony gladly kissed back, it's been three long days with very little contact, Tony needed this as badly as Gibbs did. "Oh god Jet." Tony breathed out as they separated, Gibbs moved to Tony's neck while touching every part of his body, Tony giving Gibbs the same frantic touching. Sometimes Tony's afraid he's dreaming, he'd been wanting to be with Gibbs for so long that now that he is, it's hard for him to believe._

Tony heard the ding of the elevator, He wasn't sure if his mind was playing with him, or if these flashbacks are or were real. But he did find Gibbs rather attractive, and this need to touch him, kiss him feel him against his skin in everywhere. He wondered if Gibbs felt the same way that he did.

Tony walked into the lab behind Gibbs, he saw a girl with black ponytails and looked like a goth, then he remember he saw her in one of those pictures he had on his frig. "Tony." She shrieked and ran to Tony against Gibbs orders, and hugged him. Tony was shocked and wasn't sure what to do, this girl he doesn't know but who knows him is hugging him against his will. It's that like harassment, but then again if they were or are friend before his amnesia happened. She finally let him go which Tony was very thankful for. "Abby I told you, he doesn't remember anything. You okay Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded he wasn't sure what to say.

"Sorry Tony, I didn't mean to scare you. I got an idea why don't you lay on the couch in the other room. You can relax and not have to worry in there." Abby suggested.

"Okay." Tony said as he headed into the other room. Gibbs put his attention to Abby. "Abby have you gone of the evidence yet?" Gibbs asked.

"My guys are working on it, Gibbs the moment I know something, you'll know something. So go track down the one that did this and get Tony off the hook." Abby said, asked, pleaded, ordered all at once. Gibbs was planning to do just that. He walked into the other room to see Tony sitting on the couch not sure what to do. "Tony I have to go but if you need me. Call me, okay."

"Okay, Gibbs. Are we, do you, have we slept together?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we've been in a relationship for three months now. Only Abby and Ducky know."

"Thanks for telling me Jet, I'll see you soon." Tony said. Gibbs stood up got back to being all series and left as Tony laid down to hopefully get some rest and his memories back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.

Rating: M to be on the safe side

Memories will be in Italics

Chapter Five:

Gibbs barged into Jenny's office; she had called him five minutes ago just as he had been leaving Tony in Abby's lab. Jenny stood up, "Come right in Gibbs." She said, there was a guy sitting in one of the extra chairs there. "Gibbs this is Dr. Randle Scott, he's a therapist who deals with Amnesia cases, and he's here to asses Tony. He also hypnotizes people to relive advents that they've blocked." Jenny informed Gibbs. She knows Gibbs doesn't like the idea of hepatizing people, but it could get Tony's memories back, and maybe he'll remember what happened.

"Fine." Gibbs said as he turned and left, he didn't care for it, as long as Tony gets better. He's not going to trust the guy only with Tony, he just needs his Tony back. As he was coming down the stairs Abby bumped into him, as she had been rushing to see him. "Gibbs, you remember that bullet Magee found."

"Yes." Gibbs said curtly.

"The bullets had skin on it, and a little blood, I analyzed it and it was Tony's. The scratch on his head was a gun shot. I think that's what Tony's blocking out, he doesn't want to remember being shot, coming so close to death, especially when he was alone." Abby said quickly and excitedly.

"Good work Abs, now get back down to the lab." She didn't even respond as she turned and rushed back to the elevator. He went back upstairs. "Fine, we'll go with it, now." Gibbs told Jenny and Dr. Randle.

Tony was laying on the couch in Abby's office area. He was trying to get a hold of the memories that had already hit him, but he wasn't getting anywhere. That's when his cell phone rang, he looked at it, it was a blocked call so he just answered it. "Hello." He said exasperated. "Hello Tony, how are you doing?" A guy asked on the other end. Tony sat up he wondered if this was another friend of his he doesn't remember. "Who is this?" He asked. The guy laughed on the other end. "It's Jackson, so you can't remember me. I wanna see you Tony, I'm waiting for you at the docks downtown." He informed Tony. "I know how to get your memories back." Now Tony was really interested. "Really?"

"Yes. So will you come."

"Okay." Tony agreed. He hung up and headed out, Abby wasn't in her lab she he rushed the elevator and headed to the first floor and out the exit, he hailed a taxi and gave the guy the address. He'd do anything to get his memories back.

Abby got to the lab and noticed her office was empty. "Tony." She called lightly. Gibbs and Dr. Randle showed up a few minutes later. They found Abby looking under the couch. "Abby what are you doing and where's Tony?" Gibbs asked. She jumped up and looked at Gibbs. "That's what I was looking for. I came back and Tony was gone."

"Great." Gibbs sounded pissed. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Tony's.

"Hello." Tony said as he answered his phone as he got out of the taxi. Gibbs was relived to hear Tony's voice. "Tony where are you?" He asked.

"Oh, Gibbs. I'm at the docks downtown.

"What are you doing there." Gibbs said as he headed to the elevator. Abby did the smart thing and called Magee and told him to be ready. And he told Ziva.

"Someone called, Jet. Said he could help get my memoires back. But I had to come to the docks." Tony explained.

"Tony stay were you are, I'll be there soon." Gibbs told him as he hung up. "Magee, David, grab your gear." He told them before heading back to the elevator.

Tony hung up and headed into the docks, he had to find out what happened to him and why he can't remember anything. He stopped half way down, it was starting to get dark. All he could see were shadows around him. "Hello Tony." It was the voice from the phone. He turned around to see a guy with a mask over his face and a gun pointed at him. "I should've killed you, but this is much more fun." He cocked the gun and realization crossed Tony's face.

TBC.

A/N: One or two more chapters and this stories finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.

Rating: M to be on the safe side

Memories will be in Italics

Chapter Six:

He stopped half way down, it was starting to get dark. All he could see were shadows around him. "Hello Tony." It was the voice from the phone. He turned around to see a guy with a mask over his face and a gun pointed at him. "I should've killed you, but this is much more fun." He cocked the gun and realization crossed Tony's face.

"You, you were in my apartment. You killed that man before he killed him." Tony said. The guy just nodded. "I remember, I remember everything. Mitch, I'm sorry. I thought you were dead."

"Easy for you to say, you started it."

"Mitch, it was an accident. I didn't start it. Don't you remember I said no, you said yes, and the candle fell it was all an accident."

"You left me there, now it's payback." He aimed the gun at Tony's head. "I'm not gonna kill you right away, but I will make you suffer." He walked up to Tony and hit him in the head knocking him out.

Gibbs got there rather fast with how he drives. He got out of his car and headed around the dock looking for Tony. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Tony's number. He heard it ringing and a dead cold washed over Gibbs. He found it easy enough it was on the ground, Tony was here, or had been, the question was where was Tony now. He could still be at the docks or whoever left his cell on the ground could've put him in a car a took him away. It had to be the person that killed the man that had tried to kill Tony. Ducky told him that the man was shot in the back but from where Tony had been and the evidence it was impossible, especially since Tony's gun had been found in the living room.

Tony slowly came back to the world of the living, at least he hopped it was living. Tony tried to move his arms finding them cuffed behind his back. He realized as he opened his eyes that he was laying on cold steel and he was alone in the dark. Dock had been covered in tanks, he was now trapped in one. He struggled to his knees thankfully his legs were free. He remembers being trapped in one with Ziva, not too long ago. Could be ten years and still wouldn't feel too long, he'd hated that small space trapped for hours with only Ziva to keep him company and he hated the claustrophobia feeling he got, he still get's claustrophobic when he's in tight confined places.

He got knocked to his face when he felt the tank being moved. "Help." Tony yelled as he got up and banged on the wall the best he could with his hands cuffed. "Gibbs." He whispered. A more pleasant memory came to mind.

_Tony had been sick and stuck in bed all day, he could barely move, his body ached he was sneezing, coughing. He hadn't gone to work, but Gibbs ordered him to stay home anyways. He rolled onto his side the pills warring off as he was waking up for a restless nap. He looked at the clock it was only three pm. Why do colds make you want to die. He heard his door open, at least he thought he did. His ears are clogged up as well. But when he heard footsteps he grabbed for his gun but moved to slow as someone came into the bedroom, he was relieved to see that it was just Gibbs. "Boss what are you doing here?" He asked, then coughed as a result of using his scratchy, horse, sore throat. "Hush, don't worry about what I'm doing, just rest." He left and came back with a glass of water and soup on the stove. Tony loved Gibbs, they didn't much, Gibbs just papered him all day, and until he was better and up to going to work. It was the best sick week he's ever had._

Tony bangs on the wall again, he wants another day like when he was sick, but he hopes he doesn't have to be sick to get it. "Let me out." He heard noises outside gun shots and suddenly he was falling, he heard a splash and suddenly realized he was in the ocean and sinking. Water come into the tin can he was trapped in. "Help, Gibbs." He hoped the gun shots he'd heard had been Gibbs. If not he was in really deep…water.

Gibbs saw the crane let go of the tank that he knew Tony was in. He cuffed the guy to the crane leaving him there with a bleeding shoulder. He jumped into the water and swam to the doors to the tank that was sinking fast. Gibbs shot the chain and pulled it away from the door, the pressure from the water in the tank pushed the doors open. Tony was kicking and trying to stay above the water unsuccessful. Gibbs went in and grabbed Tony as the rest of the tank got flooded. Gibbs didn't bother with the cuffs he just worried about getting Tony out of the water first. Tony took in gasping shallow breaths. "Jet, I knew it was you." Tony told him as he slumped against Gibbs chest, passed out.

A/N: One last chapter coming up. Then I think I'll start posting the next of this trilogy, what other troubles will Tony and Gibbs get into. So please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.

Rating: M to be on the safe side

Memories will be in Italics

Chapter Seven: Epilogue

A week later Tony was walking out of the elevator, he was happy, he had his memory back, his job and was found innocent. He also had his relationship with Gibbs back on track. Tony saw Ziva and McGee talking and laughing. He didn't see Gibbs, but that wasn't unusual, Tony was smiling as he walked to his desk. "Morning Ziva, Mcgeek. Where's Gibbs." Ziva and McGee smiled, Tony was finally back to normal.

"He hasn't shown up yet." Ziva informed him as she sat down and checked her computer. So did McGee. Tony sat as his desk and enjoyed being back at work, Gibbs walked in. "Grab your gear." Gibbs said as he passed. Tony was ecstatic to get back to work. There was a bounce in his step.

A few days later with the case solved Tony was so ready to go home and get some sleep. But Gibbs had other ideas. "DiNozzo, let's go." Tony smiled, he'd been staying at Gibbs for the past week. It's been an enjoy able week at that. He wondered if he should move in with Gibbs. But if they get in another fight he could go to his place, but after last time, he doubts Gibbs is going to let that happen.

No sooner were they in the house were they undressing each other, grabbing at each other in a frantic need to have each other. Gibbs was kissing Tony's neck as he pushed him on the bed, they were both shed of all clothes. Tony was moaning and loving every minute of it. He bit at Gibbs ear and rubbed his chest.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's left leg hook it on his shoulder, Tony handed him the lube. No matter what Gibbs always has to make sure that Tony is well prepared. Once Tony was well lubed Gibbs started to enter him Tony was making little moaning needing noises. Gibbs loved it. Once he was fully inside his boy, he pulled out and then thrust back inside.

Tony stared a mantra of "Oh God, Gibbs. I'm, I'm coming." Tony screamed as he came. Gibbs following shortly after. Thirty minutes later they were clean and Gibbs had Tony wrapped up in his arms with Tony fast asleep. Gibbs is glad he didn't lose Tony like he feared. Now to get him moved in permanently.

But the adventures and Trials and Tribulation of Tony DiNozzo and Jethro Gibbs aren't over yet. What else is life going to hold for this right now happy pair.

The End

A/N: This is the first in a trilogy; I hope you enjoyed it and want to next addition. I hope you Read and Review.


End file.
